Whose a little bad gurl?
by ROCKSTARJUICE
Summary: bellas parents get a divorce and renee takes bella with her to phoenix where she is kicked out of almost every skool shes at the last skool she can go to and her last prom she will go to in phoenix. will she have to say goodbye to her best friends?


**Im sorry I havent updated in awhile but I got this idea and ive been trying to figure out how to write it. I got this idea from this one story im reading and thought I would give it a try. I really hope you like it. **

BellaPOV

I am now 16 ½ and I live in Phoenix with my mom and step dad. I have been kicked out of almost every school here in Phoenix. This is the last school I can go to before I have to move. See before my mom and dad got a divorce we lived up in Forks, Washington. A rainy cold place. Something I don't like anymore. My mom made me come with her done to Phoenix. Then she meet Phil. Hes a minor league baseball. that's my life. I got up at 5:30 got in the shower. I got out about ten minutes later put on my lacey blue and black bra and panties. I looked through my closet and found a cute pair of shorts that I had ripped to make shorts they were capris that my mom bought. I pulled out my favorite top it was a plain white v-neck. I pulled on my Tyler Ramsey Toms grabbed my blue juicy bag. Put on a ring and a necklace with flowers. I had put on some make up it was the usual black eyeliner and mascara. But I put on some blue and orange eyeshadow it match my shoes. It was almost 7 when I got downstairs. My mom was there and she looked kinda mad. I ignored her and walked out the door.

I walked to my blue Corvette zr1. It was fast and I loved it. My mom disapproves of me driving it to school but guess what I say to that. Yup your right _' Fuck Off mom!'_

I have a brother who is older than me who lives in Forks with my dad. I got to school in less than 5 minutes. All my friends came running over to my car and we talked until the bell rang and we started walking I had my first class with Arron. Hes my best friend. We used to go out but I had to end it cause I didn't like him like that anymore. We talked like usual during the whole class until we got detention again.

After a few hours of work it was time for lunch. I walked in with my best girlfriends Ashley and Carly. Ashley was wearing a mini skirt with a green tank that went right above her skirt and had a brown belt on. She had a brown bag and brown ankle boots. And the same ring as me but hers is silver. Carly was wearing gray short shorts, a blue tank with colorful fringe. And black converse that had little white wings on the sides. She had the same ring as mew and Ash but hers was black. She had a pink and yellow bag. And her black ray bans she always wears. Some people may think she's a girly girl but she's actually a tom boy.

Well we walked looped arms into the cafeteria. Everybody stopped to look at us and then looked back seeing it was just us. We walked over to our table and our friends. We all started talking about random things. But our fun was ruined when the bell rang.

We didn't care we just sat there. Then a teacher came in and told us to get to class. We walked very slowly to our classes. I was late I didn't really care though. I walked in in the middle of the teachers lecture about Shakespeare. Boring. We were going to be watching the movie. Woo piiee! On the darker note I got another detention. Ya so I sat down.

The teacher turned on the TV set and put the movie in. I wasn't paying attention I was texting my friends on AIM.

_Bella- Lovely-one_

_Carly- Puncky B*tch_

_Ashley- Skinny B*tch_

_Arron- Sexxy Beast_

_Nick- Trrue2UU_

_CJ- UknowUwantME_

_Lovely-one: _I hate this teach….. Man he gave me detention again!!

_Trrue2UU: _What did u do this time?? And who is it?

_Lovely-one: _I walked in late! Wats the problem with that? Well and I don't know his name….

_Pucky B*tch: _Well maybe being late every time u go 2 his class and not knowing his name! well I don't even know my teaches name but seriously!

_UknowUwantME: _haha! that's right Carlz! Well ya u should know at least one teachers name.. cus I do.

_Puncky B*tch: _U know how I do! And of course I know a teachers name!! theres Mr. Butthead!! My gym teacher!! (AN: lol!! Me and my friend call my PE student teacher Mr Butthead cause we don't know his name but it starts with a B)

_Sexxy Beast: _ummm Carlz srry to ruin this but his name isn't Mr. Butthead.

_Puncky B*tch: _Thx A! ruin my fun!!

_Puncky B*tch has singned out._

_UknowUwantME: _Ash uve been quite

_Skinny B*tch: _I know

_Trru2UU: _well my teach is yelling at me and the bells bout to ring sooo bye ill see u ppl at Bellz house…..

(REST OF THE PPL) Bye!!

Later Bella and Arrons detention.

*~* at bellas house.

"BELLA!!!!" we were talking and laughing while watching a movie. When my mom yelled for me.

"In the front room!" I yelled back.

"So Carlz I was wondering do you want to uh go out frinday?" Nick asked her.

"Of course I would love to!!" she squealed. Right when my mom walked in.

"Whats up mom?"

"I got a call from your pricible." she said. Uh oh!! No no no!! I cant be expelled!!

"Yess." I said.

"They suspended you for two days!! What did you do!!?!" she yelled at me. Oh thank god!

"I was late for class and I was talking in class! Whats the problem with that?!?" I yelled right back at her. Her face was red.

"Isabella you will not talk to me like that ever again!" she yelled and walked out of the room.

"Oh My God!" Carly said.

"No duh! Your mom is scary sometimes!" Ashley said.

"Heck ya!" all the guys said.

"Ok but on a brighter matter Prom is this weekend!! And us girls don't have a dress yet!! So lets go!" I said we all jumped in Carlys Hummer and went to the Phoenix Mall.

The guys went and got fitter for there tuxes while we went dress shopping.

**Hope you like it =)**


End file.
